


[琳带/卡带]ABO

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

过完了十五岁的生日，带土在这年的春天鼓起勇气向琳告白了。

其实应该多等一段时间的，等到他们都分化出性别以后再告白，说不定琳会是一个Omega，而他会是她的命运之番……带土偷偷看了不少爱情小说，他这个年纪很容易被小说里描写的那些“命中注定的恋人”“无法抗拒的吸引”“完美的爱情”打动。

不过，他实在不愿意继续等下去了，他想马上告诉她自己的心意。而且，不管琳和他是不是命中注定的伴侣都无所谓，不管她未来会分化成什么性别，他对她的感情都不会改变。

他会一直喜欢她，也只会喜欢她。

「带土……」琳显然没有预料到他的告白，她惊讶地看着他，过去被她这样看着总会脸红闪躲的带土这一次没有避开她的视线，他整张脸都红透了，却依然坚定的和她对视着，「我喜欢你，我……我想和你交往。」

他不知道自己会得到怎样的答复，其实他一直知道，和他比起来，她似乎更喜欢卡卡西一些。时间一分一秒的过去，带土也越来越忐忑，他低下头紧紧闭上眼睛，等待着最后的审判。

他感到琳柔软的指尖轻轻碰了碰他的手掌，然后小心地握住了他的手：「好啊。」

「……咦？」

「我也喜欢带土。」她轻快地说着，朝他眨了眨眼睛，「来交往吧！」

「咦、咦！」被突如其来的欣喜冲击得大脑一片空白，带土呆呆地看着她，语无伦次地说，「但……但是……我以为……你答应了？」

「嗯？带土，你后悔了吗？」

「才不会！！」

怎么可能后悔！不会有什么时候比这一刻更幸福了！而且，以后他们也会幸福的生活在一起……不管发生什么，他都不会后悔的！

然而命运却对他开了一个天大的玩笑。

他分化成了一个Omega，而琳分化成了一个Alpha。

从得知这一事实的那一天起他就把自己关在了家里谁都不肯见，这样过了整整一周，琳终于忍不住去他家找他。敲了几遍门都没有得到回应，她叹了口气，干脆整了整裙摆靠着门坐了下来。

「我不会离开的。」她知道带土一直听着门外的动静，他就是不肯出声，也不肯开门来见她，「你愿意见我的时候再开门吧。」

短暂的寂静过后，带土颤抖的声音终于传了出来：「琳……拜托你了，你先回去吧……」

他的声音听起来很奇怪，还夹杂着一些轻细的喘息。琳是医疗忍者，她第一时间就理解了现在的状况：「带土，你是不是发情期到了？」

带土的沉默肯定了她的猜测，过了半天，他才慢慢地说：「我吃了抑制剂，睡一觉就没事了。」

琳很清楚事实并不像他说的这么简单，她在分化为Alpha之前也照顾过不少发情期的Omega，用抑制剂强行压抑正常的生理反应只会让他们头脑眩晕、手脚无力，发烧生病是常事，严重的还会全身疼痛或者呕吐不止。而被Alpha标记之后，他们的症状就会减轻许多，在Alpha的帮助下平安无事地度过发情期。

但带土不想被她标记，他甚至都不想见她。

……Alpha很容易被发情期的Omega的信息素刺激得失去理智，他在防备她吗？

琳无可避免的感到了一点失落，她侧过头去，隔着门板小声问他：「你讨厌我吗？」她咬了咬嘴唇，还是补充道，「如果你想分手的话……」

「怎么可能！我不想！」带土慌乱地急忙否定了她的话，「我只是……我……」

他说不出话了，沉默片刻，他为她开了门。浓郁而甜美的信息素的气味比之前强烈了数倍，即便是琳也被冲击得下意识地屏住呼吸，害怕自己真的会失去理智。带土垂着头不敢去看她的眼睛，低声说：「进来吧。」

他的状态很不对劲，如果服用了正常剂量的抑制剂，即便处在发情期，信息素的气味也应该相当清淡才对。琳在垃圾桶里看到了好几个抑制剂的空瓶，她震惊地问：「带土，你一共吃了多少？」

带土真的记不清了。第一天是最难熬的，他一整天都昏昏沉沉的，睡醒了感到药效过去就倒出一堆药片一口气吞下去，一天就吃了整整一瓶。后来抑制剂的效果越来越弱，他不得不加大剂量。可是到了今天，不管吃了多少都没用，抑制剂对他来说已经彻底失效了。

「这根本就是胡来！」果然，琳一听他这么说就生气了，「你也不是小孩子了，为什么一点都不知道爱惜自己呢！」

带土默默听着她的教训，闭紧嘴巴不肯说话。琳握着他的肩，难得强硬地质问他：「带土，你到底在想什么？」

「……」

琳的眼里含着泪水，她终于还是不忍心对他太严厉，柔声安抚他：「不管是什么都可以跟我说，我们会一直在一起，你还记得吗？」

「……但是……」带土紧紧攥着拳，指甲深深刺进了掌心，「我明明是想保护大家的，可我……」

可他现在连自己都保护不了。

哪怕关着门把自己锁在家里，也要担心信息素会吸引来附近的Alpha。

几乎所有的Omega都是女性，只有极少数的男性会分化为Omega，而男性Omega在生育时会遭遇比女性更多的痛苦。带土最开始在知道自己成为了Omega，而琳是Alpha的时候，还暗暗安慰自己，至少琳不用承担生育之苦了，他愿意代替她受痛。

但是Omega和Alpha体能的差距实在太大了。

带土以前不知道这些事，他单纯的以为Alpha和Omega的区别就是一个不能怀孕一个能够怀孕而已。小说都是这么写的，只要用了抑制剂，Omega能比Alpha做得更好。直到医生告诉他：“以后最好不要做忍者了，就算一定要继续，也尽量少出任务吧。”

不管付出多少努力，Omega和Alpha的实力差距只会越来越大。

而且，琳并不是他的命运之番。他们不是什么“命中注定的伴侣”，这让带土遭到了前所未有的打击。

「带土。」琳一根根掰开了他的手指，她把他的手掌包在掌心里，认真地告诉他说，「你已经很努力了。」

她的信息素，属于Alpha的信息素让带土就像被天敌盯上的兔子一样不停发抖。和她的皮肤接触的地方传来了烧灼般的痛楚，随之而来的是让人发疯的焦躁和渴望。他只能拼命克制着几乎脱口而出的呻吟，努力不让自己在她面前露出丑态，失神地盯着她张合的嘴唇：「……这一次，就由我来保护你吧。让我标记你，好吗？」

「……」

——不管她分化成什么性别，他对她的感情都不会改变。

他会一直喜欢她，也只会喜欢她。

所以，如果是琳的话……

带土的眼圈红了，这么大了还哭实在很丢脸，而且他绝对不想在她面前暴露出自己软弱的一面。他胡乱抹了抹眼睛，一口答应了下来：「好。」

标记不是只需要“咬住后颈”这么简单。Alpha会将阴茎插入Omega的体内，成结后射精，同时在后颈上留下咬痕作为印记。一般而言，除了男性性器官先天缺失或发育不全的Omega女性，Beta女性的阴茎会比男性要小一些，但Alpha女性的阴茎和普通男性的大小是一样的，甚至会更大。

带土只是想想就头皮发麻。他不安地反复揉搓着衣角，却发现自己还穿着印满卡通印花的幼稚睡衣，顿时通红着脸赶紧松开手。

琳微笑着伸手摸了摸他的侧脸，在他的嘴唇上亲了亲：「带土，不用这么紧张，我会很温柔的。」

他只需要放松就好，信息素会帮助他完成一切。

带土的眼泪又要出来了。在他的幻想中，这句话应该是他在新婚之夜对她说的，他会帅气的把她揽在怀里，强势而不失温柔的安慰她，但是现在……算了，什么都不用说了。

近距离的被笼罩在Alpha的信息素之中，他忍不住细细地喘息起来。

这就是琳的气味……清爽又温柔的，带着淡淡甜味的气味……

琳的手臂环在他的腰上，女孩子软软的、灵巧的手指剥掉了他的卡通睡衣，轻柔地贴着他的肌肤爱抚着他的身体。

「啊、唔嗯……」

「好像已经等不及了呢，带土。」

明明之前还隐隐抵触着被插入、被标记的带土，在被比自己的身形纤细得多的琳压在身下时，却轻喘着迫不及待地向她张开了双腿。

他已经被发情期接连折磨了好几天，如今从后穴中涌出的淫液将床单都染湿了一大片。琳细长的手指探进他湿热的穴口轻轻搅动了几下，又带出了一大股黏糊糊的淫水。她抽出手指，将灼热的阴茎抵在那个从未被侵犯过的部位，一口气插了进去。

「啊嗯！好、好舒服……」

不经思考就本能的喊出了自己真实的感受，意识到自己说了些什么，带土简直想像鸵鸟一样把自己的脑袋埋起来。

琳很轻地笑了笑，在他的耳边小声说：「不用害羞，不管是什么，你都可以告诉我。」

「啊、哈啊啊！琳、琳！」

每一次的抽插带来的都是激烈得让人浑身发抖的快感，带土已经什么都想不到了，被喜欢的女孩子插得高声呻吟这一事实让他羞耻得几乎要哭出来。

他也真的哭出来了，琳细心地擦掉了他的泪水，一边继续着对他的侵犯，一边向他道歉：「带土，对不起。」

「什么……？」

「我并不是你的命运之番，但我还是……」

其实很多人一辈子都未必会遇到自己的命运之番，世界上有这么多人，要和自己命中注定的恋人相遇简直就是奇迹。但一旦遇到了，他们之间就会产生无法抗拒的吸引。

带土以后会不会遇到他的命运之番呢？

琳无法预知到以后的事，她现在能做的、她真正想做的事情只有一件。

她想让他彻底成为属于她的“番”。

「啊啊啊、啊啊！」

被咬住后颈彻底标记，带土尖叫着本能地挣扎起来，可他仅剩的体力让他只是微微挣动了几下就彻底安静了下来。

标记达成了。

门铃持续响了好几次，带土从床上坐起来揉了揉眼睛，踢着拖鞋走到玄关去开门。换在以前他会想都不想直接开门，如今却谨慎地事先询问道：「是谁？」

「是我。」

带土松了口气，又打了个哈欠：「什么啊，卡卡西……你这么早跑过来干嘛？」

「我不想来，是水门老师临时拜托我带着礼物来探病。」卡卡西又敲了敲门，「你真的不打算开门吗？」

水门老师知道带土是个Omega，也知道带土的发情期已经过去了，不过他并不知道带土被标记了。带土对外的说法依然是生病。

和Alpha接连做了好几天，之后不得不吃避孕药在家休养并不是什么值得四处宣扬的事情。

反正卡卡西也不会在这里留太久，八成是放下礼物后替老师问几句就走。这么想着，带土打开了门。

门外飘来了他从来没有闻过的非常好闻的气味。

比他喜欢的任何一样点心的气味都要更加香甜，能够唤醒人心底最深的渴望，只是闻着就让人情不自禁的想要微笑。

他愣在了原地，对面的卡卡西也愣住了，他在这一瞬间睁大了眼睛。

他知道卡卡西是个Alpha，琳和他说过，但他从没想过卡卡西会是他的命运之番。

……无法抗拒的吸引，命中注定的恋人，相容度比任何人都要高的，命运之番。


	2. Chapter 2

在带土平安度过发情期后，卡卡西按照水门老师的指示去他家探病，却意外发现他们是对方的命运之番。从那一天起，他对待带土的态度陡然冷淡了不少。

 

虽然他原本就不算是个热情的人，至少没有生疏到如今这种避而不见的地步。带土想来想去，也想不明白卡卡西到底在顾忌些什么。在他看来，他们是命运之番，彼此之间存在着强烈的吸引力没错，但这又不代表他们一定要在一起。卡卡西难道要因为这个和他断绝来往？他是绝对不会同意的！

 

既然卡卡西不想见他，那他自己主动找上门去就好了，反正卡卡西应该也不忍心把他赶走。最近没有任务，带土转来转去到处找了一圈，最后总算在小河边看到了正在一个人钓鱼的卡卡西。他「啊」地叫了一声，自来熟地凑过去盘腿在他身边坐下，理所当然地抱怨道，「你出来钓鱼怎么不叫我？」

 

他将抱怨的话说得无比爱娇，好像卡卡西不带他让他受了什么天大的委屈。

 

觉醒成为Omega以后，他的信息素变成了一股甜甜的奶香味，闻起来简直像是个还没长大的小男孩。卡卡西知道他的确是孩子心性，和他解释他也不会明白，他永远不会明白。他低垂着头，微微屏住呼吸，没有回答带土的问题，而是问了一句：「你为什么没有和琳在一起？」

 

「嗯？」带土茫然地望着他，他好像完全不能理解卡卡西为什么会问出这样的问题，迟疑地答道，「我为什么要和琳在一起？以前我不都是和你待在一起的吗？」

 

你也知道，那是「以前」。

 

带土一厢情愿地认为他们三个人的关系不会有任何改变，卡卡西都不知道他究竟是天真还是愚蠢。带土是个被标记了的Omega，其他Alpha的信息素对他产生的刺激被削弱了不少，他根本想象不到，卡卡西在面对着这个身为他的命运之番、却被其他Alpha标记的Omega时，感受到的是一种怎样的痛苦和挣扎。

 

他一直在忍耐。只要是在面对着带土的时候，他永远在忍耐。

 

他有过太多太多次机会。带土在他面前从来不设防，当着他的面脱光衣服和他一起洗澡是常事，偶尔在他家留宿，晚上做了噩梦还会迷迷糊糊的往他怀里钻。他在熟悉的人面前简直就是个娇气包，敏感爱哭还爱撒娇，看到卡卡西和别人玩都会吃醋，有时打起游戏来没空吃饭，甚至会撒娇耍赖靠在他的怀里要他喂。

 

卡卡西知道他的行动从来不带什么旖旎的想法，他喜欢的人是琳而不是他，被这种无心的勾引撩拨得心神不宁的，自始至终只有他一个人。

 

带土，带土……他总是那么天真无辜，可爱又可恨。如果早知道他是Omega，是他的命运之番，他怎么可能……

 

「卡卡西？」带土等了半天，卡卡西还是默不作声的不肯说话，他有点不耐烦了，主动去揽他的肩，「你怎么了？最近一直奇奇怪怪的……」

 

宽大的领口随着他的动作折下了一部分，暴露出来的白皙肌肤上印着深深浅浅的花瓣形状的吻痕。他的嘴唇也有些红肿，一看就是被亲得狠了，这样亲昵地靠过来，神态间隐隐约约透出了一点慵懒与餍足。

 

他已经被别的Alpha标记了。最终标记的形成需要Alpha将阴茎插入Omega的生殖腔里射精，他和琳……

 

卡卡西真的很努力的想要做一个合格的朋友，他应该祝福他们，从此自觉地和带土保持距离，但是带土为什么非要一次又一次的过来招惹他？他不可能继续和他做朋友，他从一开始就不该和他做朋友！

 

他本来应该是他的Omega……他的……命运之番……

 

卡卡西打开了他的手。他看也没有看他一眼，冷冷地说：「你走吧。」

 

带土愣了愣，他被卡卡西的态度激起了几分火气：「什么啊！喂，你到底怎么了，我惹你生气了吗？干嘛突然赶我走？」

 

卡卡西摔了手里的鱼竿。他的声音失去了一贯的冷静，语气尖锐地说：「走！现在不走，你就再也别想走了！」

 

带土看不到他的神情，他从没见过这样的卡卡西，本能地感到了一些不安。他不明白卡卡西为什么莫名其妙的对他发脾气，满心都是委屈和不解，强撑着不肯离开：「我不……」

 

「……笨蛋。」

 

「你说什么？」

 

卡卡西不客气地重复了一遍：「我说你是个无可救药的超级大笨蛋！」

 

他已经很久没有这样骂过他了，带土最受不了卡卡西骂他笨，一听恨不得连头发都炸了起来，气急败坏地回敬他：「你才是笨蛋！你……啊！」

 

被他捉住手腕按倒在河岸边的草地上，带土的后脑磕在了卡卡西的掌心里，撞得不重，但也让他一阵阵的头晕。他轻嘶一声，正想问他究竟在发什么疯，就看到卡卡西把脸埋在他的颈窝里深吸一口气，又探出舌尖轻轻舔了舔他的脖颈。

 

那种湿软滑腻的触感惊得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他不是未经人事的少年了，他知道这种行为预示着什么。他将手抵在卡卡西的胸口上试图和他拉开距离，拼命挣扎着，慌乱地喊道：「喂，你……卡卡西！」

 

卡卡西没理他，带土身上浓郁的甜蜜香气让他的动作越发急躁。他专注地舔吻着他的颈侧和下巴，制造出新的痕迹覆上先前那些别人留下的浅色印痕。

 

Alpha对Omega有天然的信息素压制，他们的体能也有不小的差距，带土徒劳地挣扎了半天，仍然被他牢牢压制在身下，只能在他的亲吻下不断发着抖：「不……停下来，卡卡西……你冷静一点……」

 

自从分化为Omega以来，他不得不学着对Alpha心存防备。第一次迎来发情期的时候，他把自己锁在家里不敢出门，生怕其他Alpha会闯进来强行标记他，直到现在他还能轻易回想起当时的惊惶和恐惧。

 

尽管如此，他从没想过要防备卡卡西。卡卡西……他和其他的Alpha是不一样的。

 

可是，为什么，为什么……

 

「我很冷静。」

 

卡卡西轻轻喘息着，声音低哑地说。他舔掉了带土眼角溢出的泪水，在他哭得微微发红的眼皮上轻柔地落下一吻。

 

带土已经被标记了，他的信息素最多只会让他感到兴奋，却不会让他彻底失控。现在他对他做的一切，都是出于他的本心。

 

他不想再继续忍耐了。

 

「爱哭鬼。」听到他用这个久违的称呼叫他，带土透过模糊的泪眼迷茫地看了过去，他的表情还带着一丝孩子般的委屈。卡卡西紧握着他的手，纤长的手指插进他的指间，和他十指相扣，「既然这么爱哭，待会就哭得大声一点吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
